DeJaNdO AtRaS El PaSaDo
by hpgirl2507
Summary: Ren tiene siempre presente su pasado y eso le impedira aceptar los sentimientos que siente hacia una persona de diferente categoria social por lo que no cree merecerla.RenXtamao
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 La gran noticia**

Una joven, llamada tamao tamamura, de cabellos color rosa y de mirada de igual color estaba sentada ante un escritorio mirando una nota.

Tamao: lyserg esta vivo- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

En ese momento entro un hombre ya mayor.

Tamao: tío, lyserg esta vivo

Tío: no, tamao, la verdad esa nota la recibí hace 1 mes, seguramente se trata de una de esas personas que quieren aprovecharse del dolor de una familia y ya que saben que somos una familia con dinero, que maneja una empresa de tés en estos tiempos de guerra….

Tamao_: "no me importa yo ire a buscar a lyserg, es mi hermano, ya se que su barco naufrago cuando se dirigía a entregar un encargo de te de la familia por que fue atacado por un barco del otro bando, pero si al menos hay una esperanza lo encontraré." _

Así fue como esa misma noche tamao se vistió como un trabajador, escondió su largo cabello bajo un sombrero y salio hacia el puerto para ir a buscar a un amigo de su hermano, Ren Tao, este pertenecía a una familia en la que decían que el padre de Ren era un traidor, por esta razón ren sufrió mucho, además de que pensaba que gracias a el, para la gente fue mas fácil creer es mentira, ya que antes de trabajar para tes tamamura, formo parte de la tripulación de un barco pirata. Pero aunque le daba miedo ir, lo hizo. Cuando llego al puerto decidió entrar en una taberna para poder comer algo, pero cuando ya estaba saliendo el dueño la siguió gritando que no le había pagado, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que un joven de mirada color ámbar y cabello violáceo la había estado observando desde un barco.

Ren: Ese muchacho se me hace familiar… no puede ser… ES LA HERMANA DE LYSERG!

En ese momento bajo del barco y dijo:

Ren: Lyserg, hermanito aquí estas, me tenias muy preocupado… señor ¿hay algún problema?

Tabernero: Si, en primer lugar ¿de verdad es su hermano? No se parecen nada- dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Ren: Es que es mi hermanastro, no nos gusta hablar mucho de esto- dijo en un murmullo

Tabernero: aaaaaaa… ¡PUES SU HERMANO NO ME A PAGADO LA COMIDA!

Tamao: Claro que si, le deje el dinero en la mesa!- dijo tamao, tratando de imitar la vos de un joven

Tabernero: A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE, SEGURAMENTE LO HABRAN TOMADO

Ren: Bueno como ya todo esta aclarado creo que nos vamos…

Tabernero: A NO, YO QUIERO MI DINERO

Ren: De acuerdo- dijo lanzándole una mirada, que dejaría helado a cualquiera- Aquí esta

Después de esto el tabernero se alejo y Ren volteo a ver a Tamao y le dijo

Ren: Subamos al barco y así podremos hablar es imposible que lyserg te haya dejado venir sola.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Bueno k tal? es mi primer ficno se si lo voy a continuar depende de los reviews y del exito que tenga.**


	2. Cap2 DeSaCuErDoS

**Cáp. 2 Desacuerdos**

Tamao estaba algo nerviosa no sabia por que, creía que los sentimientos que había sentido hacia ese hombre, el mejor amigo de su hermano, se habían esfumado pero no, todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, esos tres largos años, habían estado guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se conocían desde que su hermano lo había llevado a pasar la navidad en la mansión Tamamura, aunque ella sabia sobre su pasado, sobre que había sido pirata y que según la gente su padre había sido un traidor, no le tenía miedo ni repugnancia aunque la mayoría de la gente de su categoría social lo consideraban una persona "inferior" .Cuando se conocieron el tenia 20 años y ella 16 por lo que ella siempre pensó que al no podría interesarle una "chiquilla" como ella.

Tamao:" _No puedo creerlo, estoy siguiendo al mejor amigo de mi hermano, es decir, a mi amor imposible hacia su barco, supongo que el no sabrá nada de la supuesta "muerte" de mi hermano, y se que a lo mejor me enamore de la persona equivocada, ya que si mis padres no hubieran muerto el mismo año en el que lo conocí las cosas habrían sido diferentes…"_

De repente ren se paro delante de una gran puerta que abrió invitándola a pasar de la manera más caballerosa.

-Siéntate-dijo mas como una orden que como una petición.- ¿Se puede saber por que lyserg te dejo venir aquí, sola y vestida de esa forma?

-Lo que pasa es que… el barco en el que iba naufrago hace 1 mes, dijeron que había muerto, pero hace unos días encontré en el escritorio de mi tío, una carta pidiendo un rescate que tengo que entregar en menos de dos semanas a un lugar llamado Savannah en no se donde y luego en esa ciudad buscar un lugar llamado el gallo rojo…

-Alto, me estas diciendo que has venido hasta aquí, sin tener la certeza de que iba a llegar hoy del viaje a decirme que vaya a rescatar a lyserg?- dijo con incredulidad.

-SI, pero no solo vas a ir tu, YO….también voy- trato de decir esto lo mas firmemente que pudo aunque sin mucho éxito.

_-_No, lyserg jamás me perdonaría que te dejara arriesgarte de esta manera

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero la frialdad con la que lo dijo la dejo helada, Ren Tao era así, frió, serio, nunca se le había visto una sonrisa que no fuera irónica, además de que tenia un orgullo enorme y además era demasiado autoritario y testarudo, pero aun así no si iba a doblegar iba a tratar de convencerlo.

-Pues si no me dejas ir contigo… tomare otro barco que me lleve hasta ese lugar,

dinero no me falta.

Al decir esto Tamao se sonrojo, no era muy dada a contradecir a nadie, y al agachar la cabeza un mechón de su hermoso cabello se escapo de su sombrero.

-Esta bien, pero que te quede claro, al llegar a ese lugar tu NO bajas del barco- Esto lo dijo con tanta frialdad y autoridad que la pelirrosada no pudo negarse.

Al decir esto mando llamar a un muchacho de unos 13 años llamado Bason y le pidió que me llevara al segundo mejor camarote de la embarcación.

-Hola señorita tamamura mi nombre es Bason sígame por favor.

Tamao al ver como le sonreía no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y tomarle un gran cariño desde ese momento.

-Llegamos! Pase, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo- después de decir esto se marcho.

-Estoy tan cansada…. creo que dormiré un poco…- dijo al echar un vistazo al camarote, que aunque no se parecía en nada a su gran recamara en la mansión tamamura parecía confortable

Mientras tanto en el camarote de Ren…

-Bason, quiero que vayas inmediatamente a comprarle algo de ropa a la señorita Tamamura.

-Si señor, enseguida regreso, se le ofrece algo mas?

-Dile a la tripulación que se aliste y suba toda la carga, partiremos al anochecer.

-Si señor- después de decir esto salio de la habitación dejando a su Capitan en sus pensamientos.

Ren: "_Necesito hablar mas sobre esto con Tamao¿quien pudo haberlo secuestrado y por que? aunque no me cabe duda, la familia de lyserg es una de las mas ricas de la región, estoy muy agradecido con el, cuando nadie creyó que me había alejado de todo lo relacionado con piratas, el fue el único que me apoyo, me dio trabajo como el capitán de uno de sus mas importantes barcos para transportar mercancía, Voy a hacer todo lo posible por rescatarlo." _

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola,a verdad estoy taratando de hacer mas largos los cap, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y no se cuando pueda volver a actualizarlo, gracias por su reviews :-)**


End file.
